1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic parking brake (EPB) system in a vehicle and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to an EPB system which restricts a brake re-clamp due to shaking of a vehicle being detected and misjudged as rolling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a brake system generally includes a parking brake such as a so called hand brake or side brake which maintains a vehicle in a stopped state. The parking brake is operated by a driver operating a parking lever provided at a side of the driver's seat in the vehicle. When the driver pulls the parking lever and a cable connected to the parking lever is pulled, a brake assembly of a side of a rear wheel connected to the cable is operated and braking power is generated, and conversely, when the parking lever is released and the cable is released, the braking power is released.
However, since an operating method of the parking brake according to the parking lever is performed by a will of the driver, when the vehicle is parked at an inclined road without pulling the parking lever due to a carelessness of the driver, an unexpected accident such as the vehicle rolling down the inclined road may occur.
In addition, since the driver has to operate the parking lever whenever parking the vehicle or starting to drive the vehicle, there are problems in that use is very cumbersome, and particularly, the use is further cumbersome to a weak woman or the elderly.
Accordingly, recently, an electronic parking brake (EPB) system, which electrically controls driving a brake, is installed in a conventional disc brake and performs a parking brake function.
Even though a driver does not manually operate the parking brake, the EPB system may automatically operate or release the parking brake according to a simple operation of a switch or control of an electronic control unit (ECU) which governs overall control of the EPB system.
In addition, a vehicle on an inclined road may roll when a user manually operates the parking brake and fastening of the brake is incomplete, and the EPB system detects the rolling and automatically re-clamps the parking brake when the vehicle rolls on the inclined road.
Such an EPB system includes an actuator having a motor which generates braking power, and an ECU for driving the actuator. The ECU includes a controller, a plurality of sensor interfaces, a motor driver, and a communication module. The ECU drives the actuator according to an operation state of a switch and operates or releases the EPB system.